DEMI TUHAN!
by Achira1412
Summary: Ketika kata "Demi Tuhan" merajalela, salah satu anak Raimon pun ada yang sampe ketularan. Jangan siyok jika tau dia siapa. / "SAYA BERSUMPAH! BAHWA EYANG ZUBUR ITU SESAT APA ADANYA!" / "Hah? Eyang Zubur? SIAPA TUH! ELU NGOMONG GANYAMBUNG BANGET SIH!" / Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Garing, BUKAN SARA OKE? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**DEMI TUHAN!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor & Parody**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Characters by L-5**

**FF DEMI TUHAN! By Achira1412**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Garing, BUKAN SARA OKE!?**

* * *

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, TIDAK bermaksud untuk mengejek character dan anime yang terlibat, dan TIDAK bermaksud melecehkan agama. CUMAN BERCANDA. SEKALI LAGI INI BUKAN SARA TITIK.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THEN!**

Siang yang tenang di SMP Raimon pada waktu itu. Semuanya sedang berkumpul di gedung sepak bola seperti biasanya. Hanya satu hal yang tidak biasa.

"Eh, itu Tsurugi ngapain?" tanya Tenma cengo.

"Udah jelas-jelas dia tidur, liat dong pake mata! Jangan liat pake lungkeran bunder di rambut lu!" jawab Kurama sinis.

"Ya gue tau dia tidur, tapi kok TUMBEN?"

"Dia kecapekan kali." Kata Shinsuke.

"Mungkin juga."

"Tapi masa seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang terkenal angker tidur di ruang klub sih? Gak etis tau." Kirino nimbrung.

"Iya juga sih."

"Ah bukan urusan gue! Gue gak ada waktu buat bahas Tsurugi tidur-_sseyo_!" seru Nishiki sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya keras.

"Yaudah kalo gaada waktu ya gausah ikut nimbrung! Ribet amat!" Kirino nyahut.

"Aku kan anaknya Jebe Jebe-_sseyo_. Jadi harus nimbrung!"

"HAH? JB JB? Apaan noh? Justin Bieber Justin Bieber? Elu belibers? OMAIGAT MASA SIH ELU BELIEBERS? IDIW KOK UPAY SIH-" Kirino siyok, tapi siyoknya alay. Perasaan Author aja apa emang semua jadi alay sekarang-

"Masyaampun, JB JB buyut lu Justin Bieber! Sapa jugak gue gak kenal ama tuh orang- JB JB itu Join Bareng-_sseyo. _Masa gitu doang gatau, makanya makan bakpao di Warung _bakpaoputihlezatenakdijualpasangandenganbonusayami duppunyabanghajirhomairama"_

"Ya gue kan bukan anak gahoel, maklumi lah. Hah? Ngapain makan bakpao? Biar gahoel gitu ya?"

"Nggak sih, biar pipi lu jadi chubby chubby gitu-_sseyo_"

"Hah Chibi? Cherry Bellek maksud lu? Idih ogah gue"

"CHUBBY CHUBBY MBAK'E, BUKAN CHIBI CHIBI- ADUH- EMAK LU NEMU LU DI MANA SIH?"

"UDAH DIEM, MALAH NGRIBUTIN SO KELIN!" lerai Masaki yang bermaksud ngelerai, tapi karena salah topik malah tambah ribut.

"SO KELIN SO KELIN, YAYANG LU SO KELIN! KITA ITU BAHAS CHIBI BUKAN SO KELIN-_sseyo_!" Nishiki fespalem (tulisan: facepalm).

"Hah? Kalian itu Twibi?" tanya Masaki innocent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ENGGAK DAN GAK BAKAL PERNAH!" Nishiki sama Kirino kompak.

"PSST! Udah diem! Ribut mulu daritadi, ntar Tsurugi bangun terus ngamuk pada kena Death Sword semua gue sukurin lu!" tegur Tenma yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba kurangajar sama senior nya sendiri. Yaampun Tenma durhaka, dikutuk jadi batu akik Author sukurin lu.

"Betewe, Shindou-senpai mana ya?" tanya Shinsuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik.

"Shindou? Oh dia...-"

"Minna! Aku punya kabar!" orang yang dibahas tadi akhirnya masuk ruang klub juga.

"Yaelah Shindou, kasih gue kesempatan ngomong dulu napa udah ngluyur masuk aja!" Kata Kirino.

"Yaudah ngomong aja dulu."

"Gak ah, kata-kata gue udah menghilang entah ke mana yang tak dapat ditemukan lagi."

"Oke deh, kalian udah pada tau gak!?" tanya Shindou.

"Yaelah Shindou-senpai gimana sih, kan Shindou-senpai belum ngomong, gimana tau nya?" kata Tenma.

"Oh iya, gini lho- Katanya bentar lagi bakal ada Football Frontier International dan bakal ada penyeleksiannya!"

"OH ITU! Aku udah dikasih tau sama Aki-nee, kita ikutan yuk!" ajak Tenma.

"AYO!"

"Betewe katanya siapa, Shin?" tanya Nishiki.

"Idih lu kok kepo banget sih, kata orang lah masa kata batu!"

"Bisa aja, tuh batunya pak Daisuke"

"Yaelah dia mah bukan batu lagi-" semua sweatdrop.

"YOSH! YANG PENTING KITA HARUS IKUT!" seru Tenma. Tak ada yang menyadari, Tsurugi pelan-pelan buka matanya, ucek ucek bentar, tapi masih keadaan setengah sadar. Yaelah dia bangun nanggung amat setengah-setengah.

"Tapi betewe, Ciyuzh Miapakh tuh Internasional?" tanya Kirino alay.

"...Ciyuzh? Miapakh? ...DEMI TU...HANN!" tiba-tiba Tsurugi triak-triak sambil gebrek-gebrek meja kayak preman minta setoran. Satu tim yang pada denger Tsurugi triak langsung siyok setengah idup, korban jiwa tak terhindari.

"Tsurugi- Elu kenapa!? Gausah ngamuk juga kalik!" bentak Kirino yang jantungan gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"SAYA BERSUMPAH! BAHWA EYANG ZUBUR ITU SESAT APA ADANYA!" Tsurugi triak lagi. Semua menatap Tsurugi cengo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan satu pertanyaan lagi, siapa itu Eyang Zubur?

"Hah? Eyang Zubur? SIAPA TUH! ELU NGOMONG GANYAMBUNG BANGET SIH!" Shindou ikutan bentak. Tapi Tsurugi malah nunjuk Shindou dengan tatapan tajam.

"KAMU AKAN MATI EYANG ZUBUR! HARTAMU AKAN HABIS! ISTRI-ISTRIMU AKAN PERGI! KAMU AKAN SENGSARA! DEMI TU...HAN!" Semua lagi-lagi cengo dan masih tidak percaya Tsurugi bisa kayak gitu, secara seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke, mantan SEED yang uhukkejemuhuk, dan dikenal paling kuull (tulisan: cool), triak-triak ala penunggu lampu merah, dan omongannya ganyambung pula! Gimana gak percaya?

"EJIAN GUE BUKAN EYANG ZUBUR! GUE GAK KENAL SIAPA ITU ZUBUR! ELU ITU KENAPA TSURUGIIII!?" Shindou gabisa nahan emosi, rasanya pingin buang Tsurugi ke Alkatras sekarang juga, tapi Author tidak berkehendak karena justru itu malah OOT. Lagi-lagi Tsurugi natap tajam ama Shindou.

"ZUBUR! INI KAN SENJATA KAMU!?" Tsurugi kemudian berdiri terus nginjek-nginjek lantai bagaikan lantai itu adalah pijakan buat nge-pump di mall-mall ampe ruangan klub ikut bergoyang.

"Shindou-senpai, kayaknya Tsurugi ngigau deh-" kata Tenma.

"Hah? Masa?" tanya Shindou.

"Iya, tuh liat aja matanya sipit-sipit gitu kayak orang Cina jualan sumpit." Bisik Tenma sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tsurugi.

"Terus gimana dong? Serem tau liat Tsurugi kayak gitu, hawanya horror-" Shinsuke join bareng.

"Gue punya rencana!" kata Tenma.

"Apa itu Ten?" tanya Kirino.

"Gini..." Satu tim yang tersisa menggerombol bisik-bisik.

"Gimana!?"

"Yaudah deh-_sseyo,_ biar cepet slese." Jawab Nishiki.

"Udah deh gue nurut aja." Kata Kurama pasrah.

"OKE! 1... 2... 3!"

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana Kidou?" tanya Endou pada Kidou.

"Aku masih belum tau pasti, tapi akan kucari tahu nanti." Jawab Kidou.

"Aku harap FFI tahun ini akan-"

"_AHHH- SE- SESAKK!"_ terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam ruangan klub.

"Suara apa tadi Endou?"

"Aku juga ga tau.."

"_KA- KAMUUU AKHH! SIALAN JANGAN BAGIAN SITU SAKIT TAU!" _lagi-lagi terdengar suara.

"Itu kayaknya suara Tsurugi deh-" kata Kidou.

"_LAGIAN INI SEMUANYA PADA IKUTAN JADINYA SESAK!"_

"_AKHHH AKU GAK KUATT!"_

"...kok kesannya aneh ya.." Endou bertanya-tanya.

"_AAKKHH- Fuh, akhirnya- SIALAN KAMU ZUBUR! SEENAKNYA AJA MAININ GUE! KAMU AKAN SENGSARA SETELAH INI, DEMI TUHAN!"_

_GEDUBRAK! (bunyi sesuatu jatuh)_

_PLAK (bunyi gamparan)_

"_SADAR LU SADAR! ELU YANG MINTA! TERPAKSA GUE LAKUIN ITU!" _kemudian ruangan jadi hening.

"Itu tadi... apa..."

"Endou, sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini dulu" Kidou menyembunyikan wajah 'wtf- is-dat' sambil menarik Endou jauh-jauh dari pintu ruangan klub. Emang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ayo kita intip-

_10 menit yang lalu..._

"OKE! 1... 2... 3!" Tenma memberi aba-aba dan ia melompat menimpa Tsurugi dengan diikuti 1 tim.

"ADUUHH- SE- SESAK! SEMUANYA GAUSAH LOMPAT JUGA KALIK! GUE AMA SHINDOU-SENPAI AJA YANG LOMPAT!"

"ELU GA BILANG SIH TEN!" sahut Kirino.

"Lagian kan kita juga mau ikutan-_sseyo!_" Nishiki ikutan nyahut.

"I- YA SIH TAPI- KAN AHH- SE- SESAKK!" karena Tenma yang paling bawah setelah Tsurugi pastinya, gak sengaja Tenma narik buntut Tsurugi.

"KA- KAMUUU AKHH! SIALAN JANGAN BAGIAN SITU SAKIT TAU!" Tsurugi meronta karena merasa bagian pucuk kepalanya tertarik.

"LAGIAN INI SEMUANYA PADA IKUTAN JADINYA SESAK!" Akhirnya semuanya pada uyel-uyelan di atas Tsurugi, dan berarti bahwa rencana gagal. Rencana awal adalah, bahwa Tenma dan Shindou melompat ke Tsurugi terus nahan dia, terus si Shinsuke naik ke atas Tsurugi dan cubitin dia. Tapi karena salah instruksi, ya gak jadi deh.

"AKHHH AKU GAK KUATT!" Tsurugi mulai gak kuat karena semuanya pada nimpain dia untuk beberapa menit.

"G- gak bisa- Gak bisa berdiriii- Terlalu sesakkk-" seru Shinsuke. Karena Tsurugi udah ga tahan lagi, akhirnya dia melempar 1 tim yang nimpain dia dengan sekali hentakan. Hebat ya dia. Dan karena itu semuanya terpental.

"AAKKHH- Fuh, akhirnya- SIALAN KAMU ZUBUR! SEENAKNYA AJA MAININ GUE! KAMU AKAN SENGSARA SETELAH INI, DEMI TUHAN!" Tsurugi nunjuk Shindou lagi, dan sekarang dia gak gebrek meja, lempar meja malah.

"Duh... Tsurugi belum sadar juga-" Tenma udah kelelahan.

_PLAK!_

Shindou gampar Tsurugi.

"SADAR LU SADAR! ELU YANG MINTA! TERPAKSA GUE LAKUIN ITU!"

.

.

"MAKANYA JANGAN NUDUH GUE JADI SI ZUBUR YANG GAK GUE KENAL!"

Jadi itulah yang terjadi.

* * *

Sekarang ruangan klub Sepak Bola jadi hening karena kelelahan. Semuanya terengah-engah, apalagi Shindou yang barusan gampar Tsurugi. Tsurugi yang digampar hanya terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"A- Aww- Tsurugi mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya sambil merintih kesakitan dan mengelus pipinya. Bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit, tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga karena tertimpa oleh makhluk-makhluk gajelas.

"A- Apa yang terjadi!?" Tsurugi cengo liatin 1 tim udah pada tepar tergeletak di lantai dan penuh keringat.

"Akhirnya.. Tsurugi sadar juga-" kata Tenma lega sambil terengah-engah.

"Elu kenapa Ten? Sadar apaan?" Tsurugi masih bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan kalian abis latihan tambahan ya? KOK GAK BANGUNIN GUE SIH!?"

"...DEMI... TU... HANNN!" 1 tim kompak teriak yang masih buat Tsurugi bingung di tempat.

**= END =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-san! Endou-san! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Haruna khawatir.

"Itu- Tadi kami denger suara aneh dari dalam ruangan klub." Kata Endou sambil terengah-engah gara-gara lari diseret Kidou.

"Suara?"

"Iya, kayak desahan desahan gitu AMBIGU pokoknya." Kidou melanjutkan.

"...Desahan?"

"Tapi gatau juga deh."

"Jangan bilang ada yang _begituan_ di ruang klub-" Haruna merinding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin saja."

**= TRUE END =**

**A/N:**

**Halo minna-san! Achira datang lagi 8"D /ngek/ Ini fic terinspirasi dari Arya Wiguna (pasti tau lah yang di tipi tipi itu) karena lagi nge tren di twitter sama sekolah Achira- 8'D Jadi maaf kalo kurang berkenan, seperti yang Achira bilang di atas tadi, ini bukan SARA- Maaf deh ya kalo kurang lucu, ide Achira lagi macet di tengah jalan(?) jadinya ya gitu deh D"8 Dan Achira minta maaf untuk para fans Tsurugi telah menistakannya (Achira juga fans nya kok 8D /YAUDAH/)- soalnya saya bingung siapa yang pas triak-triak begituan, karena bingung yaudah Tsurugi aja /plak/ Oke sekian, makasih yang udah mau baca, mohon bantuan review & kritik sarannya ya~ :D**


End file.
